


Stoic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [104]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one interrogate a Stoic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/14/1999 for the word [Stoic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/14/stoic).
> 
> stoic  
> (Capitalized). A member of a school of philosophy founded by Zeno holding that one should be free from passion, unmoved by joy or grief, and should submit without complaint to unavoidable necessity.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Uh. I'm not sure how happy I am with this one. Hopefully it's not too terrible, but as I'm slightly sleep deprived I make no guarantees.

# 

Stoic

Tony watched from the viewing room as Ducky interrogated the suspect. Usually Ducky didn’t do interrogations, but as this person was a Stoic and Ducky knew the most about Stoics they had made an exception. Gibbs had still insisted on being in the interrogation room, but he was mostly standing in the corner pretending to be stoic. 

Tony knew Gibbs was working the stoic angle in an attempt to connect with the suspect if Ducky’s forensic psychology did not get them what they needed. Tony didn’t think the stoic angle would work. He thought the suspect would see right through it. But this particular strategy wasn’t worth fighting for. However, Tony had stayed in the viewing room for the express purpose of being able to analyze the Stoic so that he could come in with an outside of the box way to break him if needed.

However, it was beginning to look like neither Gibbs nor Tony would be needed to break the suspect. The suspect was already starting to crack just from Ducky. It wasn’t Ducky’s stories which one might think since the team tended to get bored by them though they’d never tell Ducky that. No, it was his knowledge and his ability to pierce right through a person’s feelings into their very soul. 

Ducky rarely used his perception as a weapon, so most underestimated him. That would not be the case here. His skill and perception had definitely cracked the case.


End file.
